Talent Show of doom
by Twinkling Cyber Berri
Summary: one day i was bored and decided to write this , a bunch of anime and video game characters all together in a talent show showing off thier stupidity and err talents who are the articipants? read and find out!K for language


Talent show …

Talent show ….of doom

By

Ruby Moon IIII

_We find our hero's bored on a Saturday night.. ah fuck it… they're all bored and waiting for their goddamn friends to show up so they can have a goddamn talent show takes a drink of her beer anyway they invited a bunch of anime characters there will be mayhem, singing dancing and maybe booze :3 who are the participants?_

_You'll just have to wait and see._

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman we are about to begin our night of embarrass.. err I mean wonderful talent show our first participant hails from a land far, far away but he's right here tonight will you give around of a applause to our very own kid link and his dancing redead singing an old favorite

_Meanwhile in the audience_

Random person1: Hey aren't redead dangerous?

Random person2: not if he wears that creepy mask

_A re dead on a guitar starts to play the intro to "rock and roll all night" by kiss_

_Suddenly kid link slides on stage wearing the creepy re dead mask while 5 re-dead dance in the background_

Kid Link(wearing the creepy redead mask): You show us everything you've got

You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot

You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy

You say you wanna go for a spin

The party's just begun, we'll let you in

You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy

You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'

Re-dead: I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday

I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday!

_Suddenly link gets excited , rips off the redead mask and throws in into the crowd suddenly the music stops the guitar playing redead stops and drops the guitar, the dancing redead have stopped and are inching closer towards kid link _

_Link screams and exits the stage being chased by redead._

Announcer: Well... that was certainly… interesting… moving right along to our next contestant is Mario serenading us with his piano playing.

_A spotlight shines in the middle of the stage revealing a lone piano Mario walks out on stage wearing a very fine tux he sits at the piano stool, the audience goes quiet as they wait to see what Mario plays, suddenly he begins to play the opening to Final fantasy_

_Everyone is awed by the music, meanwhile in the crowd…_

Bowser: OMG, WTF! He stole my song, MY song; I didn't even know he could play the piano! He copied me!

_Out of rage Bowser grabs a shell and throws it on the stage hitting Mario in the head, he falls off the stool but the piano keeps playing_

Bowser: I knew it! I knew it!

Announcer: disqualified!

Bowser: HA!HA!

Mario: aww! This is 'a bullshit!

_Gets up and walks of stage and flips off the announcer as he leaves _

_Kid link runs across the stage still being chased by re-dead screaming._

_The piano suddenly comes to life and starts attacking the audience. security run in after a few minutes and subdues the rouge piano and calms everyone down_

Announcer: any who moving away from that train wreck our next contestant is the zora band the indigo go's with "ballad of the wind fish"

_The band finishes playing; they wave to the crowd and walk off stage the audience gently claps as the band walked off stage._

Announcer: that was beautiful….well up next is….. Lupin, Jigen and Goemon singing "You're as cold as ice" dedicated to Fujiko Mine _face plants_ I need a drink…

_Suddenly Lupin comes out from the back and whispers something covered by the curtain_

Announcer: Lupin would also like to add that he still loves his fujicakes and forgives her._ Groans and walks off stage._

_Link runs across the stage STILL being chased by redead, the stage goes dark suddenly a lone spotlight shines on Lupin wearing a red sequin dress, with red lipstick, mascara and red sparkly high heels_

Lupin: you're as cold as ice you're willing to sacrifice our love

_Another spotlight shines and Jigen is dressed in a bellbottomed rumba suit thingy (sorry I don't remember what they're called) with flame designs on it with the words "Manuel el Fuego"studded on the back_

Jigen: you never take advice, some day you pay the price I know!

Jigen and Lupin: I've seen it before it happens all the time, you're digging for gold you're throwing away a fortune in feelings but someday you'll pay!

_The guitar riff starts Goemon and Zenigata come out wearing identical bunny girl suits and high heels_

All together: Cold as ice!

Lupin: as cold as ice to me!

Goemon and Zenigata: cold as ice.

Jigen: yes I know!

_The song fades out there is an awkward amount of clapping which steadily grows while the gang blows kisses into the crowd and waves, then they walk off stage._

Walter Sullivan: I'll be taking over the announcing from here on end, the last announcer hung himself after watching our last performance, up next is our very own Pyramid head and his hoes- I mean nurses …._ Walks off stage then comes back_

Walter Sullivan: well apparently pyramid head and his nurses couldn't make it tonight so our final contestant is up next it's the one the only Cloud strife and Sepiroth singing "A whole new world" accompanied by Rude on the piano.

_Rude starts playing the piano and the spotlight shines on sepiroth as he walks on stage wearing a tux and a fedora_

(Sepiroth :) I can show you the world

Shining shimmering splendid

Tell me, cloud, now when did

you last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

_The spot light shines on cloud sitting on a grand piano wearing a pink sequin dress he bats his eyes lashes as he starts to sing._

(Cloud :) A whole new world

A dazzling place i never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now i'm in a whole new world

With you

_Suddenly out of nowhere Jigen (still wearing the Manuel El Fuego suit emerges)_

(Manuel El Fuego/Jigen :) Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Sepiroth (thinking): WTF OO

_A spotlight shines on lupin still wearing the red sequin dress_

(Lupin :) Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

(Cloud:) A whole new world --.--+

(Sepiroth:) Don't you dare close your eyes

(Lupin:) A hundred thousand things to see

(Manuel el fuego/Jigen:) Hold your breath- it gets better

_Twirls Lupin_

(cloud:) I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be

(Sepiroth and Jigen:) A whole new world

_Jigen and sepiroth start shoving each other out of the way _

(Lupin:) Every turn a surprise

(Sepiroth:) With new horizons --

(Jigen/ Manuel El Fuego): to pursue

(Cloud:) Every moment gets better

_Cloud shoves Lupin into the orchestra pit_

(Jigen/Sepiroth/Lupin/ Cloud) I'll chase them anywhere,

_Lupin gets up and rejoins the song with out missing a beat_.

There's time to spare,

Let me share this whole new world with you

_Lupin shoves Cloud off the piano_

(Sepiroth :) A whole new world

(Cloud/Lupin:) A whole new world

_Cloud and lupin start girly fighting_

(Jigen/ Manuel el fuego:)That's where we'll be

_Kid link pops out from behind the curtain_

(Kid Link:) That's where we'll be

(Sepiroth:) A thrilling chase

(Lupin:) A wondrous place

(Lupin/ Jigen/ cloud/ sepiroth/ kid link :) For you and me….

_The last note fades out the crowd is silenced suddenly thw whole place is filled with cheers and applause Kid link bows and blows kisses into the crowd, the re-dead are in the audience clapping , so are Zenigata and Goemon._

Walter Sullivan: Wow… just... Wow… any who time to announce the winner!

The winner will receive a Nintendo Wii, a new ford hybrid, eternal life, beauty and six hundred and sixty six million dollars… so our winner is…

**Ohhhh that's all for this fic I hope you enjoyed it very much please leave a review on your way out which might inspire me to make more of these stupid fics .**

**And Remember Ruby moon the third love j00 long time if you leave review**


End file.
